


Party lights go brrrrrr

by tsunamiBoi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Not Beta Read, Party, Vomiting, What Have I Done, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunamiBoi/pseuds/tsunamiBoi
Summary: Mark gets a phone call whilst editing a video. It's Ethan and he can barely string a sentence together (making even less sense than usual).Basically, Ethan's really drunk and Mark takes him over to his house.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Mark was busy editing a video. It was late. His eyes started to close and then snap open. He needed to finish this. The house was completely silent except for the occasional creek or howling of the wind. There was a light that glowed in the corner of his eye. He reached over and picked up his phone. Why the fuck was Ethan calling him at this ungodly hour? He answered the phone. Blaring music exploded from the phone.  
“Hello?”, Mark asked cautiously.  
“Mark, I goofed it”, Ethan’s words were slurred.   
“What did you do?”, he didn’t have time for Ethan’s nonsense right now.  
“I don’t like this part”, it was hard to hear him. The music was so loud in the background.  
“What don’t you like?”  
Ethan’s breathing started to accelerate.   
“Ethan?”  
Mark wasn’t sure if Ethan was speaking or not. The background noise was overpowering. He was able to hear a sound clearly. It made his stomach sink. Ethan’s breathing was shaky, and Mark could hear soft cries from the other side of the call.  
“Ethan just breathe for me. Can you do that?”  
The breathing steadied slightly. Mark could hear another voice. It was coming closer and calling Ethan’s name.  
Ethan was speaking to the mystery voice, but Mark couldn’t decode their conversation. The mystery voice presented itself on the phone, “Hi, Ethan’s insisting that I say hi to you.”  
“Hi.”, Mark’s frustration grew. He had better things to do than speak to drunk kids on the phone. Well not kids but... you know.  
“Sorry, I should- just hold on one second”, they sounded like they were trying to organise their thoughts, “Ok. First, my name is Alex and your name is…”  
“Mark. Nice to meet you Alex. So, I’d love to continue this conversation, but I actually have some work to do-”  
“Wait. So… I’m a friend of Ethan’s and I would love to take him home, but I don’t think I would trust myself to drive right now… Is it possible for you to come get Ethan? We’re at a party and he’s… not really… vibing.”  
“Oh. Uhm… Sure. What’s the address?”, Mark rubbed his eyes. This was the last thing he wanted to do. He wasn’t Ethan’s babysitter. Why was this Mark’s job?  
“We are at [address]. If you get lost, follow the flashing lights and loud music.”, there was a pause, “You know, he talks about you a lot. He really trusts you. So, thank you… I mean I don’t even know you but- I’m rambling. I’ll make sure Ethan’s ok till you get here.”  
“Thanks. I’m on my way now.”  
Mark hung up. Why did he agree to this? He begrudgingly walked away from his unfinished work and went to find Amy. She was reading on their bed, he wasn’t surprised.  
“Amy, I need to go pick Ethan up from some party.”, he sighed.  
She looked confused and checked the time, “I didn’t know Ethan was a party boi.”  
“I don’t think he is. That’s why I’m picking him up.”  
She giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex placed a hand on Ethan’s shoulder, “We gotta sit at the front so Mark can get you”. Ethan nodded. 

Getting to the front of the house was more difficult than they thought. They had to mauver themselves through a large, sweaty, rowdy and intoxicated group of young adults. It was even harder because Alex and Ethan themselves were having a hard time walking properly. It was hot and stuffy in the crowd. It was loud and flashy. It was too much. This was good motivation to get out of the crowd as soon as possible. 

Finally, fresh air. They made it outside and sat on a vacant bench near the house. There was a cool breeze that greeted them. Ethan rested his head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex was busy drinking some water and offered some to Ethan who gratefully took the plastic bottle and felt the cool water flow down his throat.   
“Alex, I don’t like this part.”  
“I know”, they wrapped their arm around Ethan’s shoulders, “it’ll be over soon.”

Ethan, even in his drunken state knew that it wouldn’t be over soon. He knew it was only just starting to kick in. He was stupid. He hadn’t been keeping track of how much he was drinking. He forgot to stay hydrated and he hadn’t eaten before the party. He felt like shit. Ethan closed his eyes to stop the world from spinning whilst Alex desperately tried to stay awake. 

Alex’s eyes kept closing sneakily then opening wide again. They kept going in a cycle until they opened their eyes and found themselves staring into the dark brown eyes of an unfamiliar face. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to shock you. I’m Mark.”, Mark’s voice was deeper than Alex had expected.   
“Sorry. I tried to stay awake. I thought-”, Alex was confused. They looked around. Alex could have sworn that they didn’t close their eyes. “I didn’t even realise that I fell asleep.”  
“I just wanted to say thanks for looking out for Ethan”, Mark smiled, “And… I wanted to know if you needed a lift home?”  
“Yes please.”


	3. Chapter 3

The ride was silent except for the directions from Siri. He knew it was coming but every time she monotonously instructed, “Turn left in…”, he jolted slightly. Both of his passengers had fallen asleep. Alex was seated at the back and was leaning against the window. Ethan sat in the passenger seat; his arms loosely crossed. 

Mark’s thoughts kept buzzing around. Who was this Alex person? Does Ethan really talk about Mark to his friends? Is he going to finish editing that video? Is Mark a bad friend? Where is he going to take Ethan? He should call Kathryn. Why didn’t she pick him up from the party? What if he-

“You have arrived at your destination.”

Mark shook Alex gently, “Alex, we’re here.”  
Alex unbuckled their seatbelt and clumsily climbed out of the car. Mark had to help them steady themself. They knocked on the door and leaned against the frame. Mark stood there awkwardly until a young man opened the door. He apologised to Mark on behalf of Alex and helped Alex inside. They had a brief conversation. The young man had introduced himself, but Mark couldn’t remember his name. He was probably younger than Mark but older than Ethan and Alex. He looked tired. They all looked tired. They both wished each other good luck and good night as they went their respective ways.

@@@

Mark called Kathryn before continuing the drive. He first needed to know where he was going before he started driving. Thankfully, she answered.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi Kathryn. Did I wake you up?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Shit. Sorry. I forgot about the time.”  
“It’s fine. Is everything ok?”  
“Yeah. Everything is fine. Are you home?”  
“Mark, I might be half asleep, but that answer wasn’t very convincing. No, I’m not home. Why?”  
“Well, I just picked Ethan up and I needed to know if you were home before I dropped him there. I didn’t want to leave him… unsupervised.”  
“W- what are you- ooooh. The party. Well… I guess I owe you one.”  
“Yes, I guess you do. I’ll make sure he doesn't choke on his own vomit or whatever.”  
“Thanks. That’d be appreciated. I need to go back to sleep now, big day tomorrow.”

The call ended. He looked over at Ethan, still sleeping. How hard could this be?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter

Ethan opened his eyes. Everything seemed to flash in and out of focus. The world was tilting. Where was he. He looked over to see Mark and the world zipping past outside the window. He shut his eyes and felt a hand on his forehead, “Keep your head up Eth”.   
He nodded, too tired to speak. Too afraid that if he did open his mouth, words might not be the only thing to come out of it. 

Mark needed to keep Ethan awake. Every time Ethan fell asleep, his head fell forwards again. Mark had made a promise to Kathryn and was determined to keep it.   
“Ethan?”  
His head raised up again.  
“How was the party?”  
Ethan shrugged. He wanted to speak but he couldn’t. He couldn’t find the energy and he was too scared of the consequences.  
“Are you mute? Where’s the on button?”, Mark joked. Ethan smiled weakly but it faded soon after.  
“You feeling ok?”  
Ethan shrugged.   
“Cryptic. I don’t know if I’ve ever seen a cryptic drunk. I’ve seen angry drunks, sad, happy and hyper drunks but this is something new.” Mark was running out of things to say.  
He could see that Ethan wasn’t feeling great and felt bad for keeping him awake, “We’re almost home. Just stay awake for a bit longer.”  
Ethan nodded.

He kept catching himself almost falling asleep. It was so inviting but he knew Mark was just looking out for him. The pain in his stomach became more noticeable. It was getting harder to keep his eyes open. Harder to keep his head up. He wanted the car to stop. How much longer till we get there? Where were they going? His thoughts were distant and distorted. 

“Aaaand we’re home.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Ok we have to be quiet now because Amy might be sleeping.”, Mark whispered as he unlocked the door. Ethan stumbled inside and collapsed onto the couch. He lay on his uneasy stomach. Someone sat next to him. He felt their delicate hand play with his hair. He looked up at the figure.   
“We need to be quiet because Amy is sleeping.”, he whispered.   
“I’m not sleeping Ethan”, Amy smiled.  
“Oh. How are-”, he felt too nauseous to continue.

Amy convinced Ethan to sit on the floor. She sat behind him, on the couch, and held his head upright. She loosened her hands to see if he could hold himself up, his head started leaning to the side. She repositioned her hands.  
“Mark, what’s taking so long?”, she called out.  
“I’m trying to look for- never mind”, he entered the living room and placed a bottle of water next to Ethan. He dumped some pillows and blankets on the couch.   
“Switch?”, he offered.  
Mark took Amy’s spot on the couch and Amy sat in front of Ethan.  
“You don’t want to sit there Amy”, Ethan’s words slow and almost mumbled.   
“Good point”, she shuffled next to him. 

@@@

Amy read her book beside Ethan. She declined any time Mark asked if she wanted to go to bed. She did but she was worried about Ethan. He seemed so unlike himself. Every few minutes she or Mark would ask him, “Are you ok?”. He always nodded. This granted them slight reassurance that everything was fine even though he was acting very out of character, his face was quite pale, and his breathing was irregular.

She finished a gripping chapter of the book she was reading and looked up at Ethan. Tears silently dripped down his face. She leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”  
“Ethan? You ok?”  
He shook his head. His breathing became more audible.  
“Does it hurt?”, Amy asked frantically. She could feel her heart in her throat.  
He nodded again.  
“Where?”, Mark’s words were calm.  
Ethan was hugging his stomach.   
“Do you feel sick?”, Amy tried to keep her voice steady.  
He nodded again. Mark placed his hands under Ethan’s armpits and hoisted him upwards. He picked Ethan up and carried him to the bathroom.


End file.
